Деревня Солнца
|kanji=太陽の村 |rōmaji=Taiyō no Mura |located in=Фиор |controlled by=Огненный Атлант (Раньше) |manga debut=Глава 343 |anime debut=Эпизод 227 }}Деревня Солнца — город, расположенный в Фиоре. Описание thumb|left|200px|Метка Деревни Солнца Созданная Драконом Огненным Атлантом, Деревня Солнца населена гигантами, массивными гумоноидными существами, которые в десятки раз выше и больше людей. Только мужчины-гиганты, как было показано, жили там: все они довольно грубые на вид, с спортивным телосложением, имели густые волосы и бороды, массивные носы, и носили одежду, изготовленную из кожи и меха, а также носили оружие ближнего бояFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 4-6. Одомашненные животные, найденные в деревне (например, собаки) пропорциональны их владельцам, и, таким образом, в несколько раз больше, чем их стандартные аналоги.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 8 Население Деревни Солнца, как известно, поклоняется Атланту, который известен жителям деревни, как Вечный Огонь, негасимый огонь, который давал им защиту.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 10-11 Вся деревня как обнаружил Святой Маг Варрод Секвин во время своего путешествия по пустыни с целью предотвращения засухи была заморожена вместе со всеми живыми существами, и даже пламя защитника деревни Огненного Атланта было заключено в лед,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 9 а все из - за того что Убийца Демонов Сильвер подумал что Огненный Атлант является Демоном а не Драконом.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Однако Деревня Солнца была разморожена Огненным Атлантом который обьяснил свой поступок тем что он является божественным защитником этой деревни.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 10-13 Расположение Деревня Солнца находится в одной из пустынных областей Фиора. Вокруг нее расположены несколько крупных скалистых гор основание которых выступает из - под земли а их продолговатая часть устремленна в небо, хотя мелкие скалы встречаются повсеместно. Несмотря на то что деревня расположена в пустыни Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 2-3 вблизи нее спокойно растут деревья которые образуют небольшие леса (хотя все это может быть результатом Зеленой Магии Валрода Скена).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 3 Так же Эрза Скарлет предположила что''' Вечный Огонь''' расположен на вершине большой горы которая находится недалеко от деревни Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 16 Дизайн thumb|right|200px|Деревня Солнца и некоторые ее жители, все во льду Архитектура Деревни Солнца напоминает города в Средневековье: основной строительный материал - камень, with structures composed of bricks (sometimes sporting elaborate decorative motifs) varying in height, resembling either houses (with pitched roofs made of squared tiles) or towers (with angular sections). Windows are simple (though skillfully carved, mostly sporting an arched upper edge) openings in the walls, lacking any glass. Wood is present in the form of beams outlining sections of larger structures (such as holding up a large bell on top of a stone building), and the same goes for straw, which is visible on some minor eaves. Pieces of light cloth (either flags or clothes hanged out to dry) are shown secured here and there to horizontal ropes, suspended above buildings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 3 The village is split on different heights by the ground's structure, with some buildings even integrating the rocky environment itself in their forms;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 14-15 all buildings fit their gigantic owners in size. Ссылки Навигация en:Sun Village Категория:Локации Категория:Город Категория:Требуется Перевод